Hetalia Oneshots
by HeartHorse11
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots I am working on. There may be a little romance and stuff but nothing too serious. Lots of characters...all of my favorites.


**A/N** Ok! Well...I'm HeartHorse11, and this is my first fic, so please don't punish me in the reviews. (If anyone actually reads this crap I'm writing..) This will probably be a collection of little things I write when I have time. Unless someone actually reads this, which I doubt, then I might update it regularly...Anyway! Into the story.

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Hetalia, as much as I would like to.

Arthur straightened his tie, the green one with thin pink stripes running diagonally through it, and studied himself in the mirror. He had been picking out his clothes for almost an hour now, and had finally decided on a simple white shirt with black pants and the tie, one of his favorites. It was the same outfit the Brit had chosen before, but felt the need to change, ending with the same product. He hoped Alfred would be there to pick him up soon. He'd said he would be there at 6:00, and it was 5:55 right now. Arthur headed into the kitchen to grab a travel mug of tea. Who knew when you would get stuck in traffic and need a nice cup of tea? By the time it had finished brewing, Alfred was knocking on his apartment door. Arthur allowed himself a moment of daydreaming over those large, sky blue eyes, but snapped out of it at the second, more insistent knock. He hurried to the door, opening it to reveal the loud, handsome American.

"Artie!" cried the oblivious boy on the other side of the door. "You ready?" Arthur allowed himself a quiet chuckle before grabbing his wallet and keys and stepping out into the hall.

"Alfred, you're late. It's 6:11 and you said you would be here at 6:00!" Arthur chided, somewhat grumpily.

"Traffic was hell. Anyway, what movie do you want to see?" Alfred asked loudly. "The new horror one that just came out seems cool, or maybe the latest Star Wars?"

"The horror one sounds good," the Brit replied, smirking slightly on the scared look on his boyfriend's face. They reached Alfred's car and climbed inside. Alfred immediately turned on the radio to an obnoxious American pop station and blared it so loud Arthur thought his eardrums would burst. "Ugh, Alfred turn it down!" Arthur groused, but the American was already singing some random Taylor Swift song, " _I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now._ " Alfred sang, both loudly and obnoxiously in his terrible singing voice as he drove.

When they arrived at the theater, Arthur immediately insisted on buying his own ticket, because he knew that Alfred would try and sneakily trick him into letting him buy it. Alfred relented, but not before insisting that he buy them both snacks. They walked over to the woman selling candy, popcorn, and drinks at the concession stand, and Alfred ordered a large bucket of popcorn and a variety of candy. Arthur walked over to the man who checked the tickets while Alfred juggled his many candy boxes from the stand.

"Theater 3B" the man said in a bored voice, directing him to the correct theater. They walked in and discovered that the theater was nearly empty.

"Artie, we have the place to ourselves!" Alfred whispered boyishly, as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now where do you want to sit?" The Brit questioned, walking quickly into the theater, not checking to see if his partner was behind him or not.

"In the middle, that's where all the best seats are! Duh." the American explained, panting as he tried to catch up to his boyfriend. "Now c'mon, the previews are almost over!"

As the film started, Arthur and Alfred found seats almost right in the middle of the theater. Alfred whimpered as the first notes of the beginning music play. As the movie progresses, the American's already large blue eyes become the size of teacups, and he curls close to hairs British companion who is snorting with laughter at the pure cheese of the movie. Alfred shushes him and continues to move closer. Finally, as the movie ends and the credits roll, Alfred gently leans down to kiss his boyfriend of almost two years. "Do you want to go to a restaurant or grab something to eat?" he asks quietly.

"As long as it's with you, anything." Arthur replies.


End file.
